Tattoo of Love
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: After Endgame, Chakotay and Janeway finally get together and after their wedding, the Admiral ask a special favor to her new husband.


**Author:** BROSMP

 **Summary:** After the Endgame, Chakotay and Janeway finally get together and after their wedding, the Admiral asks a special favor to her new husband.

 **Reviews please.**

 **Tattoo of Love  
**

 _Sunlight comes creeping in_

 _Illuminates our skin_

 _We watched the day go by_

 _Stories of what we did_

 _It made me think of you_ _»«_

 _It made me think of you_

 **Wings-Birdy  
**

The ceremony was beautiful. The union between captain Chakotay and Admiral Janeway had let everyone who had served with them for seven years, touched, including the couple themselves, who had tears in their eyes.  
After seven years in the Delta Quadrant and some affairs, Kathryn Janeway had finally opened herself to the Indian and declared her love for him, leading both to that moment.

Despite it being their wedding, both wore their uniforms for special occasions and to Chakotay, his wife looked more beautiful than ever. Her reddish-brown hair was falling below her shoulders, over the gray tunic from Starfleet and there was a light makeup on her face, which shone already naturally with the emotion of the moment.

"Was it everything you dreamed, Mrs. Chakotay?" Chakotay whispered softly in her ear, as he held out his arm to his wife, who linked her arm with his, making their shoulders brush while they were applauded by the Voyager crew, Sekaya, Phoebe, Gretchen and Owen Paris.

"More than I could ever dream of." She admitted, biting her lip as she stared at the rings that both wore now, symbolizing the marriage and then, staring at the dark, gentle eyes and then his tribal tattoo. "Chakotay, actually, there is one more thing I wanted to do, before we left for Risa."

Large green trees formed the dense forest of South America, where the couple was, but as they walked far, they reached a clearing where they could hear the sound of a waterfall. There, where they were, was the place Chakotay would perform the ceremony. Kathryn put her backpack on a rock, looking around, fascinated by seeing the symbol of Chakotay's tribe carved in a tree.

Chakotay took a deep breath, still unable to control the emotion that he was feeling, because of the fact that his wife, his beautiful wife Kathryn, wanted it to be him to performer the ceremony to mark her with his tattoo. It had been a big step for the captain to embrace his origins with her heart, when he had spent decades denying it, and knowing that Kathryn accepted this part of him, and wanting to have a connection with his tribe, made him love her and admire her even more if it was possible.

He put his things together with Kathryn's, and pulled out a white towel, handing it to her.

"Here, change while I get everything ready." She nodded, taking the towel and receiving a kiss on the lips and then left, anxiously.

Kathryn had always considered herself as a scientist, an explorer, but what had made her take this step, to be marked with the tattoo of her husband, was the love she felt for him, and for each part that made up his body and history.

Although it was still day, after undressing herself she shivered, unsure if it was because of the humidity of the forest, or the importance of what was about to happen.

After Chakotay prepared the special ink that the Rubber Tree People had given him, blessing them for the ceremony, he made a little prayer and dressed himself in a brown robe, then putting several long leafs on the ground for her to be as comfortable as possible.

"I'm ready." Kathryn said, wrapped in the towel and approaching her husband.

Chakotay swallowed hard, trying to control himself with the vision of Kathryn only in a small towel, and smiled, helping her to lie face down, with the towel opened to show her bare back and staying between her body and the leaves.

The admiral took a deep breath when Chakotay placed the bowl close to her and realizing it, he touched her bare shoulder, worried.

"Kathryn, are you sure about it? You don't need to do that, I'm the happiest man in the Alpha Quadrant just to have you as my wife." But she refused, smiling and rolling her head to the side and staring at him.

"No, I want it. I think I'm just a little... Nervous." She admitted a little unwillingly, but Chakotay still had doubts about submitting her to that ritual, even if the burning would only last for a few minutes.

"Wouldn't you rather do it in the modern way? This ink will burn to ensure that it doesn't disappear and after done, its removal becomes difficult."

"Chakotay." She said, sitting up and ignoring the towel that fell, revealing her bare front. She took a deep breath and then smiled, grabbing his face in her hands to make him look at her and then said confidently: "Just as I want all of you in every possible way, I also want to be yours in every existing forms and proudly carry the mark of your tribe, which I've came to admire for so many years, hearing your tales." She stroked her thumb over the tattoo above his eye lovingly and said hoarsely: "I want it."

"Oh, Katrhyn, I'll try to save you from the burning as much as possible when I start painting..." He muttered, feeling his eyes became moist and then raised the hand that was on her bare shoulder to her hair, twisting it in her locks, massaging her scalp and removing any nervousness feeling she still could have while their eyes, blue and black stared at each other lovingly.

"I love you Kathryn, my captain... I mean admiral."

"But I still am Captain, at least of your heart, love." She said passionately, in her husky voice and he nodded.

"Always. You will always be the captain of my heart."

They both smiled and Kathryn leaned her body forward, pressing her lips to his and Chakotay lowered the hand that was on her hair to her lower back, squeezing the skin there, sticking their bodies and when he felt the heat and excitement of her, he nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for passage to deepen the kiss, drinking from her sweet nectar.

But soon they had to break the sweet kiss after feeling Chakotay's excitement and the woman let her hand that was over the tattoo of her husband fall on her lap, and the couple decided to continue with the ceremony.

Kathryn lay on the leafs, face down, closing her eyes and concentrating, repeating the words that Chakotay was saying in his language, trying to be as clear as possible, despite the strange words. The sunset was illuminating the clearing where the ritual was happening, casting orange and red colors on the trees there and over the couple, making it feel even more magical. They could hear the noise from the wind, the leaves falling and steps not far away, where the Rubber Tree People were celebrating the couple's ritual, playing drums.

"CHAH-mooz-ee..." Chakotay said with a concentrated expression, but at the same time serene, as he picked up the wooden brush and dipped it in the black ink.

Chakotay smoothed Kathryn's skin, on the lower part of her back, near her buttocks, where the mark would be tattooed. With the comforting voice of her husband and his touch, Kathryn let her mind wander, imagining that her Lizard was there with her, talking and guiding her through it.

Carefully, Chakotay began to paint the eagle's wing on the skin that now was pink. When he drew the first line, he stopped, staying alert to any sign of discomfort from his wife. The ink, although cold in the beginning, soon would spread a burning sensation on her skin and he still remembered very well how he had been uncomfortable when he was tattooed.

Kathryn let out an _Oh_ , more from shock than discomfort to feel the ink beginning to burn on her skin and feeling the hesitation of her husband, she said:

"It's okay, you can keep going." She assured him quiet. Despite the stinging, she felt a peace like never before, standing there in that forest in a ritual with her husband.

With Kathryn's peace passing to him, Chakotay kept painting the rest of the wing until the tattoo was done, a replica of his own, symbolizing that they belonged each other and he smiled.

The black wing stood on the fair skin and knowing that Kathryn wouldn't admit that it was stinging, Chakotay pulled out an oil and began to gently spread it over the area of the tattoo and the admiral sighed happily.

Kathryn turned her head to the side, her eyes shining, staring at Chakotay. With one hand gently touching her tattoo, he clasped his free hand with his wife's, as they had done the first time in New Earth, and then Kathryn lifted their clasped hands to Chakotay's forehead, over his tattoo while they stared at each other lovely.

"It's flawless, and I will remember this moment forever." It was all she managed to say in that moment.

"Me too. Thank you for wanting to do this ceremony." The couple stayed a little while in that position, touching the tattoos as they stared at each other full of love, care and respect and Chakotay whispered:

"Welcome to my tribe, _in yaah_." My heart.

And Kathryn didn't need her translator comm because she had learned a few words from Chakotay. She put a gentle hand on his broad shoulder and he helped her with the utmost care to turn on her back because of the new tattoo, and then she said:

" _Ts'u'uts_ ". Kiss me.

 **The End**

 **Reviews, please ;)**


End file.
